1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phone call indicating devices and more particularly pertains to a new phone call indicating device for allowing a person to place a remote unit on a watch or in a pocket which vibrates when their cellular phone vibrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of phone call indicating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,953 describes a device that includes a transmitter electrically coupled to a telephone which emits a radio signal to be received by a detector carried by a person to signal them in a non-audible manner that the telephone is receiving a call. Another type of phone call indicating device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,709 which comprises a remote signaling device which again receives a signal from a telephone. The remote signaling device is in the shape of a toy which moves or makes audible signals when the signal is received.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to receive a remote signal when their mobile phone cannot be hear or felt, such as when it is in vibrate mode. This is particularly useful for times when the mobile phone is in a jacket pocket or in a purse. Additionally, the device should be retrofittable to existing mobile phones and have the ability to detect the vibrations of the mobile phone so that the device need not be electrically coupled directly to the mobile phone.